Skin care products often include unnatural and toxic ingredients. These undesirable ingredients are added, in part, to promote the appearance of the products. In some cases, because most skin care products contain water, preservatives, such as parabens, are added to ensure the stability of the product over time and prevent bacteria growth. In another example, oil and water formulations may contain emulsifiers, which can irritate and be absorbed by the skin. Accordingly, the inclusion of such unnatural and toxic ingredients results in products that can be irritating to the skin and unnecessarily introduce harmful toxins into the body.
There is a need for skin care products that contain all natural ingredients that are not harmful to the body. The preset invention overcomes deficiencies in the art by providing skin care compositions that can be used to exfoliate and moisturize the skin, wherein the compositions do not contain unnatural and toxic ingredients. The product of the present invention has been proven to lighten, tighten, hydrate and exfoliate the skin upon application.